alter dmc
by makenshikumo
Summary: dante dmc 3 y vergil dmc 5 y merte dante dmc 5


Notas capitulo:

Aquí un ficc con personajes del dmc 3, junto algunos del dmc 5,

De verdad lamento no actualizar los fanficcs pero me falta inspiración pero prometo actualizar y dar lo que desean ver.

Este escrito lo tenia hace tiempo en la pc y decidí publicarlo espero que les agrade este dante y Virgilio (es el vergil de dmc 5) no pude evitar ponerlo como una persona fría pero tierna y frágil frente a su amado. De ante mano perdón por las posibles faltas de ortografía. Espero que les agrade.

Dante dmc 3 se le dice dan, por que se presenta el dante de dmc5

Un día cualquiera dante se encontraba en su oficina durmiendo como de costumbre pero un extraño sueño inquietaba su placida ensoñación.

Dante recorría una vieja mansión y observo a la distancia a dos niños luchando con espadas de madera, lo que desconcertó a dante fue el cabello blanco de uno de los pequeños que fue golpeado por uno castaño que se burlaba de el diciendo que era débil, pero el pequeño albino se abalanzo sobre el otro y comenzaron a pelear hasta que el castaño termino llamando a su madre que regaño al pequeño albino y abrazo al castaño consolándolo, después todo se torno oscuro…

Ahora dante noto que tenía la apariencia de un niño de unos siete años y se encontró con el mismo niño que peleo con el castaño pero esta vez estaba solo llorando en la oscuridad

-¿Por qué lloras?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a dante al ver al ver al pequeño

Que lo miro extrañado del porque le hablaba pero al final reanudo su llanto dejando a dante algo consternado y solo lo abrazo fuertemente.

-por favor no llores Virgilio –dijo sin saber como demonios sabia el nombre del niño

-¿por que mamá siempre vela por dante y no por mi? o es acaso ¿que no le importo?-dijo el pequeño mientras se aferraba mas a la pequeña figura de un dante de siete años

-Virgilio pase lo que pase siempre yo estaré cuando me necesites-decía el pequeño dante al niño

El pequeño Virgilio asintió limpiándose la cara y sonriéndole a dante.

-gracias dan-

Y con esto termino el extraño sueño del joven peliblanco que despertó sobresaltado cayendo de la silla que se encontraba.

-¡¿que demonios?!-fue la exclamación del joven al encontrarse con una extraña figura frente a el.

-tu eres dante verdad-expreso una voz femenina

-si ¿por?- interrogo dante sospechando el motivo de la presencia de aquella mujer

-¿Desearías ayudar a aquel niño que sueñas dante?-dijo la mujer dejando desconcertado al joven.

-¿Cómo…?-dijo desconcertado el albino.

-tu destino y el de ese joven esta entrelazado, a tal punto que eres un elemento vital para definir su suerte de aquel que siempre a estado perdido en las sombras. Tentando a las runas para el definir su propia vida -dijo la misteriosa mujer

-¿como se supone que lo veré? si ni siquiera se donde se encuentra y sin contar que no recuerdo haberlo conocido-dijo dante mientras observaba expectante a la mujer

-mmm...-cavilo un poco la mujer y luego le dijo a dante -¿Qué tal si te llevo con el? Y si todo resulta tu eliges si te quedas con el o regresas ¿de acuerdo?-

-aun hay algo que no comprendo-dijo el joven

-dime –dijo la mujer

-¿con quien demonios se supone que hablo?, sin contar que ningún ser vivo ofrece algo de esta forma-exigió saber el dueño de rebelión

-Shi, llámame así dante, y cuando estés en ese lugar exige que te llamen dan, por que el hermano del joven se llama como tu. Eso es todo lo que te diré -dijo mientras una luz rodeaba a dante desvaneciéndolo del lugar

-con un demonio bruja ¿que haces?-dijo el joven antes de desvanecerse

La mujer sonrío y dijo al viento:- espero que con esto pueda redimir el daño que te hice pasar Virgilio-después de esto la mujer desapareció

Dante despertaba de su letargo percatándose que no sabía donde demonios lo mando aquella molesta bruja.

-¿Dónde se supone que me envío la maldita bruja?-se dijo mientras se levantaba y observaba a su alrededor percatándose que estaba tendido sobre el frío pavimento en medio de unas ruinas siendo rodeado por una gran cantidad de demonios.

Por instinto el joven se puso en guardia para defenderse contra aquella amenaza y comenzó a acabar con aquellas bestias pero un instante bajo su guardia y fue abatido por uno de esos seres, viéndose incapaz de defenderse en ese instante ,pero una persona detuvo el golpe que pudo resultar fatal para dante.

El dueño de rebelión contemplaba alucinado como un joven de abrigo negro acababa con los demonios con su katana, mientras el continuaba en el piso tratando de ponerse en pie.

-¿Cómo es posible?-dijo el joven ataviado en un abrigo negro con detalles azul eléctrico, unos pantalones formales negros y unos pulcros zapatos del mismo color, y la banda con un azul similar al de su abrigo que tenia en el brazo izquierdo (de verdad este es nuevo vergil de dmc 5 ,pero lo dejo como Virgilio).

-eh?-pregunto dante desconcertado por el comentario del joven

-¿Qué se supone que hace otro ser vivo que no sea un demonio en el limbo?-se decía a así mismo el joven mientras miraba con detalle a dante.

-¿disculpa donde estoy?-pregunto dante desorientado

-¿dan?-ahora si que el joven parecía desconcertado

-¿que?-pregunto el de rojo ya hastiado de no tener respuestas y solo escuchar monólogos

-¡de verdad volviste, cumpliste tu promesa!-dijo el joven del abrigo negro mientras dante solo decía:

-¿Virgilio?-interrogo dante sin saber si los sueños fueron reales

-dan-dijo Virgilio mientras abrazaba efusivamente a dante entre sus brazos como si temiera que volviera a desaparecer de su vida, como el día que su madre desapareció al joven.

-Virgilio ¿por que lloras?-dijo el joven mientras notaba como su camisa se sentía húmeda

-dan no tienes idea de cómo te extrañe-expreso vergil mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su amor platónico de la niñez ,el único que lo consoló cuando se sentía desplazado por verse relegado al segundo plano en el corazón de su madre ,que solo tenia ojos para su hermano menor ,el ángel de su madre. Solo su dan seria la única persona que le permitiría ver su faceta mas humana.

-¿Virgilio que te hicieron?-exigió saber dante al ver como el mencionado apenas se mantenía en pie.

-no es nada dan, ahora que estas aquí puedo continuar sin importar lo que ocurra-dijo mas seguro Virgilio pero dante se puso a su lado lo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-esta vez no te dejare solo Virgilio -dijo el dueño de rebelión mientras caminaba con el de abrigo negro.

Ambos jóvenes fueron sorprendidos cuando una espada se disponía a herir a Virgilio por la espalda pero dante se atravesó en la trayectoria de esta recibiendo el corte prefundo en el hombro izquierdo.

-¿Quién diablos es este idiota?-se quejo la figura que deseaba herir a Virgilio

-dante-escupió el nombre con rabia Virgilio al ver como dan caía al piso al ser retirada la espada de su cuerpo

-ahora te toca a ti hermanito-expreso perversamente dante mientras se desvanecía y volvía a atacar a su hermano pero esta vez con éxito

-será divertido jugar con el ¿no crees?-dijo mientras se llevaba dante y vergil caía inconciente.

Virgilio comenzó a despertar encontrándose con un campo abierto desolado y noto que un hombre caminaba hacia el.

-mírate-dijo el hombre

-¿Quién eres tu?-interrogo Virgilio sentado desde el piso

-Fallaste, a tu padre, a ti mismo, a todos, no eres nada –el hombre enterrando su mano en el pecho de Virgilio y lo levantaba del piso:-por tu incompetencia te perdiste a ti mismo, a tu querido amor.

-¿Qué se siente?-continuo el hombre mientras oprimía mas su mano el corazón de Virgilio que grito por el dolor y caía al piso

-mi corazón- Virgilio contemplo su propio corazón que se encontraba con tres heridas sobre el mismo

- no puedes cambiar el pasado, ¿pero que harías para poder tener otra oportunidad?-dijo el hombre mientras vergil se transporto a una especie de iglesia contemplando como su antigua compañera que lo traiciono era atacada por un demonio que huyo en tanto el se acercaba a ver a su compañera kat.

-¿kat te encuentras bien?-interrogo al ver como la joven se ponía de pie

-estoy bien, pero te resulto divertido ver como las personas mueren mientras tu estas en la inmunidad-dijo kat mientras miraba fijamente a Virgilio

-¿no recuerdas que luchamos juntos para salvar nuestro hogar?, tu razón para vivir -comento Virgilio

-no, tu me mentiste y utilizaste-señalo con ironía kat

-¿Por eso me odias?- interrogo el joven

-Tu mismo te ganaste el odio que te profesan todos-dijo kat para luego levantar la voz –y con el único fin de obtener a una persona que ni siquiera existió-

-dante resulto ser un hombre comparado contigo que eras mas que un ser débil e inútil que se escondía en las sombras-recrimino la mujer mientras se transformaba en un demonio y le arañaba el rostro a Virgilio y este mataba a la bestia observando como su cuerpo se desvanecía en cenizas y volvía donde aquel hombre.

-la mate-fue la corta respuesta del joven al hombre frente a el y contemplaba como el corazón cerraba una de las tres heridas

-eres mas fuerte ahora, ¿pero que es lo que siempre has buscado?-interrogo el hombre

-poder –fue la respuesta del joven

-así es Virgilio poder absoluto-confirmo el hombre-tu eres el hijo de sparda y como tal puedes conseguir lo que desees, entre eso esta dan-.

Ahora el escenario volvió a cambiar rebelando las destruidas calles de limbo city total mente devastadas.

-bienvenido al infierno hermano-saludo dante con ironía

-Yo nunca fui tu hermano –señalo Virgilio

-es verdad, por que mientras yo trataba de sobrevivir en la marginalidad, tu gozabas de una vida confortable, pero mírate ahora, no tienes a nada ni a nadie-dijo mientras tomaba su espada dante-y por eso te aniquilare -salto sobre Virgilio con su espada pero este puso su katana y así ambas emitían un sonido chirriante de metal chocando entre si.

-púdrete-grito dante mientras le propino un golpe a su hermano y corría

-¡por aquí!-grito el menor incitando a su hermano a seguirle entre aquellas calles

-al parecer el hermano mayor se…-no pudo continuar por que Virgilio lanzo un minibus que lo hizo termina en la pared.

-ahh viejo siempre he odiado el trasporte publico-se quejo dante mientras salía algo magullado.

Al bajar dante, fue sorprendido por un ataque de Virgilio que lo golpeo con sus puño hasta lanzarlo contra el frío pavimento.

-crees que caeré con esto-se burlo dante mientras huía de nuevo siendo seguido otra vez por Virgilio que logro tirar a su hermano al piso y tomar su arma.

-No sabes como espere hacer esto –comento Virgilio, que sin ninguna compasión empalaba a su hermano con su espada en el corazón.

-no es cómico dante-dijo divertido Virgilio al ver como dante solo se quejaba del dolor-¿no me dirás donde ocultas a dan?-

-…-el castaño solo guardo silencio

-Bien en ese caso-Virgilio se acerco y tomo el amuleto de su hermano

-por favor no…-rogó inútil mente el menor

-esto nunca te correspondido- Virgilio le arranco el collar del cuello junto a la espada

Observando impasiblemente como el cuerpo de este se desvanecía

Y volva vía a estar frente aquel hombre con un pequeño collar en la mano

-no volverá a interponerse en mi camino-dijo vergil mientras la penúltima herida se cerraba.

-tienes el amuleto-confirmo el hombre

-es inútil con dante muerto-comento Virgilio mientras alzaba el pequeño objeto

-ella se lo dio recuerdas, siempre fue su favorito, olvidándose de tu bienestar y hiriendo tu corazón. Demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz y ponle un final para poder comenzar otra el hombre

Esta vez una mujer pelirroja estaba siendo atacada por cuervos pero estos se retiraron rebelando a una gran bestia, que horrorizo a la mujer que libero un grito que resonó fuertemente en aquel mausoleo.

Virgilio a toda prisa apareció en el lugar y acabo con la bestia.

- Virgilio que grato verte -expreso feliz la mujer en cambio el joven la miro con melancolía y saco el amuleto de su hermano

-¿Virgilio que paso?-pregunto la mujer al ver el objeto

-el esta muerto-rebelo el joven fríamente y la mujer pareció sorprendida

-Por mi-dijo observando fijamente a la mujer

-¿Qué?-dijo desconcertada

-yo lo mate- respondió Virgilio a la pregunta

-¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu hermano?-cuestiono ella

-a tu favorito, crees que siempre me gusto ser el que siempre estaba en las sombras, el segundo para ti, bueno eso no pasara nunca mas-dijo mientras arrojaba el amuleto a los pies de su madre

-apareciste para romper mi corazón de esta forma, ¿Por qué?-pregunto la mujer al tomar el collar entre sus manos-mírame Virgilio -

-creo que es tiempo de decir adiós –dijo mientras se alejaba de la mujer

-¿para que deseas tanto poder si lo usas para matar?¿que sentido tiene?-dijo la mujer ofuscada,

-¿por que tenerlo? Para proteger al único ser que brindo lo que tu no mediste nunca-contesto con firmeza Virgilio -acaso nunca te sentiste amado, ¿Dónde esta tu corazón?-pregunto desesperada la mujer

-hace mucho tiempo que no hay cabida para ti en el madre-dicho esto Virgilio abandono el lugar

-Por favor no me mientas Virgilio –fue el grito desesperado de su madre

-Ya esta hecho no, ¿que se siente?-pregunto el hombre

-poder, yo necesito mas poder-dijo el joven agitado mirando fijamente al hombre y luego lo apunto-tu tienes algo que me pertenece-

-es mío -dijo el hombre apretando el colgante que tenia

-bien entonces lo tomare- Virgilio lucho contra el hombre.

Cuando el hombre se vio vencido miro al sonriente Virgilio que insertaba la katana en su pecho.

-no veras mas a tu querida marioneta-murmuro con saña el hombre al sentir el filo del arma con mas hondo de sus entrañas.

-nunca-susurro furioso –vuelvas a decir eso del único ser que estoy dispuesto atraicionar todo con tal de estar a su lado y gracias por todo-finalizo mientras tomaba el amuleto azul de aquel detestable sujeto que se desvaneció cuando vergil absorbió el poder de aquel demonio.

-esta vez todo será diferente-

-lo dices por que esta vez hay algo mas importante que el poder –expreso una voz femenina.

Virgilio no medito ni un segundo en dirigir su arma al cuello de la mujer-y tu ¿sabes?-

-quieres saber que ocurrió con dan ¿no?-comento casualmente la mujer mientras no se movía de su lugar

-…-no respondió a la pregunta de la mujer

-sígueme te estará esperando –continuo la mujer

-¿donde se supone que te llevaste a dan?, es mas que obvio que tu te lo llevaste o ¿me equivoco? –cuestiono el joven a la mujer

-estas muy equivocado, tu mismo lo sacaste de tu infierno personal para evitar que saliera herido-respondió sencillamente la mujer siendo seguida por Virgilio que la miraba sin creer lo que decía.

-te enfrentaste a tus propios demonios con tal de conseguir el poder que deseabas-comento mientras Virgilio fruncía el seño

- ¿al parecer no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

-el te espera, así que deberás ir a donde el se encuentra -comento esta vez mientras se dirigía a un portal que los dejo a las afueras del devil may cry, Virgilio observo sorprendido el viejo edificio.

-entremos –se aproximo a la puerta y ser encontró a dante discutiendo con una joven de cabellos negros.

-te dije que me dejaras en paz lady estoy aburrido de la misma cantaleta-se oía molesto dante al tener que soportar a su colega con la cantaleta ``dame mi dinero``

-Señorita, el joven dante tiene algo para usted fuera del local-dijo la mujer para librarse de lady

-tu bruja-susurro dante al escuchar la voz de la mujer

Lady ignoro el comentario saliendo fuera de la tienda, para que después se escuchara un grito que hizo que dante saliera fuera del local y lady mirara a dante alucina

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?-exigió saber lady mientras abrazaba a dante y Virgilio no decía nada solo la miraba con rencor.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

-mi dulce y adorada moto –exclamo emocionada mientras se subía al vehiculo y notaba que era exactamente a su anterior moto destruida por dante.

-el joven dante hace mucho tiempo mando repararla, me disculpo por la tardanza-expreso la mujer mientras hablaba con lady

-¿con esto puedo decir que mi deuda contigo esta saldada no?-pregunto el joven viendo como lady afirmaba y se marchaba del lugar en su recuperada moto.

-A lo que venimos ¿no?-dijo Shi mientras entraba al local con dante mientras Virgilio observaba el hogar de dan

-oye bruja que demonios sucedió para que me retornaras-reclamo dante

-fue el –dijo la mujer

-¿dan, tu vives aquí?-pregunto Virgilio mientras dante se quedo en silencio

-el te mato yo lo vi…-dijo desconcertado el dueño de rebelión

-no, dan estoy aquí para no volvernos a separar nunca mas –comento Virgilio emocionado por tener por fin a su amado dan en sus brazos

-ahora dante creo que debes decidir ¿no?-dijo la bruja frente a dante

-primero explícame que fue lo que paso, porque de verdad no entiendo nada-dijo dante con un naciente dolor de cabeza.

- Virgilio explícale lo que recuerdas-exigió la mujer

-¿de que?-cuestiono confundido el joven del abrigo negro

-cuando lo conociste y lo viste por última vez-detallo la mujer

-no hay mucho que decir solamente que después de una de las recurrentes peleas con mi hermano, tu apareciste un día y me dejaste desahogarme, después de eso siempre aparecías cuando tenia algún problema o estaba sin nadie que me apoyara, además de nuestra promesa…-dijo el joven mientras recordaba con tristeza que paso

Flash back

Un día tuve una pelea con dante, el muy cobarde no encontró mejor de intimidarme que hablar con sus amigos y planear golpearme entre ellos a cuenta de que no me podría defender si me atacaban todos. así fue que en la tarde aquellos idiotas me llevaron a un terreno baldío en donde nadie podría ayudar si hacían algo.

-miren como se encuentra el alumno estrella de la clase-decía una de las amistades de dante mientras me pateaba el estomago

-¿Por qué no le dejamos un recuerdo al cerebrito en el rostro, dante?-pregunto uno de los idiotas mientras me inmovilizaban y le mostraba una navaja a dante

-te doy el honor amigo-comento el matón mientras le daba la navaja a dante que no dudo en acercarse y tratar de herirme pero…

-no son mas que una panda de cobardes-exclamo una voz detrás de aquel grupo

-mira Virgilio un idiota vino a rescatarte-me comento uno de los cobardes mientras los matones atacar a la persona que lo interrumpió

-de verdad son débiles-comento la persona que me salvo

-¿dan eres tu?-fue lo único que acudió a mi en ese momento

-te lo dije no, siempre estaré para protegerte Virgilio -me dijiste mientras me ayudabas a ponerme de pie y limpiar mi uniforme

-¿Quién de ustedes fue el que planeo esto?-dijiste en un tono helador al grupo de matones

-fue el-grito uno de los matones mientras mostraban a mi hermano que estaba pálido

-tu vuelves a hacerle daño a Virgilio te juro que no volverás caminar por este mundo-lo amenazaste mientras le apuntabas a mi hermano con una pistola en la cabeza.

-nunca m...a…s-dijo totalmente intimidado mi hermano y se fue corriendo con su grupito de abusones.

-perdóname Virgilio debí estar antes contigo-no comprendí por que te sentías culpable si yo era el de el problema.

-dan basta yo debería mas fuerte para protegerte yo a ti, no lo contrario, por que tu…-

-yo ¿que Virgilio?-me interrogaste

-me dejarías de querer por ser débil y cobarde –te respondí

-No digas tonterías vergil-me abrazaste mientras te guiaba a mi casa y subíamos a mi cuarto por suerte no estaba mi madre

Fin flash back

-lo demás se lo diré a dante a solas sin ti detestable mujer-expreso Virgilio al ver como shi lo observa molesta.

-para que te libres de mi primero dante deberá decidir-dijo la mujer

-¿decidir que bruja?-cuestiono el dueño de rebelión

-te quedas en este mundo solo o retornas con Virgilio a su mundo-dijo la mujer

-acaso ¿no cuenta mi opinión? bruja-reclamo Virgilio al ser ignorado

-si te soy sincera no, en este caso-recalco shi

Virgilio se quedo sin decir nada, mientras contemplaba con una mirada triste, tan similar a la que usaba se sentía solo cuando era niño.

-bruja-llamo dante

-dime tu decisión hijo de sparda-exigió la mujer rogando internamente que la respuesta del chico fuera positiva, de no ser así todos sus intentos de cambiar el terrible destino de Virgilio no servirían para nada.

-yo no voy a abandonar este mundo-expreso ante la mirada melancólica de Virgilio -pero es decisión de Virgilio si decide quedarse aquí-la expresión sorprendida de shi y Virgilio no se hizo esperar.

-entonces, ahora tú decides Virgilio -

-Me quedo con dante, después de tantos años resintiendo su ausencia no pienso volver a perderlo-aseguro Virgilio abrazando a dante.

-y tu dante que me dices ¿estas de acuerdo con la voluntad de este joven?-interrogo la mujer

-si el merece ser feliz, a pesar de lo que haya hecho en el pasado-murmuro dante mirando fijamente a shi

-haré lo que deseas pero escúchame bien dante, tu pasado retornara en tu búsqueda y deberás luchar por lo que deseas-

-enfrentare lo que sea con tal de mantener viva la voluntad de mi padre-dijo con firmeza el dueño de rebelión

-que tu voluntad se cumpla entonces hijo de sparda –grito shi mientras se desvanecía en medio del local dejando solos a ambos chicos en un incomodo silencio que dante decidió terminar.

- Virgilio ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte?-interrogo dante algo contrariado

-antes de que te conteste cualquier cosa debes escuchar el resto de mi relato, en verdad tengo que decírtelo pero con aquella bruja me resulta poco apropiado contar algo muy importante para mí-contesto algo nervioso el chico del abrigo negro pero mostró una mirada seria que logro que dante solo asintiera y se sentaran ambos en el sofá que tenia en el lugar.

-bueno lo que ocurrió cuando tu me llevaste hasta mi cuarto fue…

Apenas ingresamos a mi habitación me ordenaste que me sentara en mi cama para que revisaras mis heridas.

-gracias al cielo que no te hicieran nada grabe por que si lo hubieran hecho esos idiotas no hubieran salido tan campantes -murmuras te con enojo, algo que me resulto bastante extraño

-Dante no deberías procurarte por una persona como yo, sabes que no valgo la pena-dije cabizbajo

El silencio se extendió en mi cuarto y yo continuaba con la mirada hacia el piso hasta

que te acercaste hasta mí, alzándome el mentón haciendo que te mirara y me pusiera muy nervioso

-¿Dan que te ocu…-lo que te iba a preguntar fue interrumpido tus labios posados sobre los míos en tacto inusitadamente calido que me hizo sentir tan querido como nunca llegue a sentirme ni siquiera con mi propia madre.

-de verdad eres lo mas importante para mi y sabes el ¿por que?- yo negué inmediatamente con mi cabeza-te quiero tontito-

Comencé a llorar de felicidad sobre tu regazo, no cabía duda que era tan inmensamente feliz a tu lado

-yo también te quiero dante-note como me acercabas lo mas que podías a tu cuerpo para trasmitirme aquella calidez que solo tu podías entregarme .pero aquel bello momento fue roto por mi madre y mi hermano que me observaba furioso.

- Virgilio que haces con aquel horrible ser-grito mi madre furiosa-te atreviste a amenazar a mi pequeño bestia inmunda-

- no debería provocarme dañando a Virgilio porque me tiene a mi para protegerlo de todo aquel que pretenda hacerle daño-expreso mirando a la mujer con indiferencia

-jamás volverás a acercártele pequeña bestia -dijo mi madre cuando te atacaba con una esfera de energía que te dejo inconciente y yo traba que mi madre no se acercara para dañarte, pero mi hermano me tomo del cabello alejándote de mi evitando que pudiera ayudarte. no sabes como le implore mientras lloraba desesperadamente que te dejara pero ella me ignoro y recito un extraño conjuro y te desvaneciste en medio de mi cuarto .desde ese momento no volví a ser la misma persona que conociste, me obsesione con lograr traerte de regreso por eso cree la orden, con falsas promesas de libertad logre una gran cantidad de seguidores que se encargaban de reunir información y hacer el trabajo sucio para lograr obtener el poder que deseba ,pero todo salio mal y por azares del destino llegue al limbo donde volví a encontrarte.

-bueno eso es todo lo que debías saber dan-dio por finalizado el relato Virgilio con los ojos levemente enrojecidos a causa del llanto contenido

-lamento que tengas que recordar momentos tan tristes –se disculpo el chico de rojo mientras se sentaba al lado de Virgilio y lo abrazaba tratando de consolarlo

-te quiero dante y sin importar el tiempo que pase eso no cambiara nunca –susurro el joven de abrigo negro.

-y yo a ti mi dulce ángel negro-contesto dante para besar a Virgilio

Notas finales:

Hago una continuación o se queda como esta?

Espero con agrado comentarios o sugerencias de cómo crearle una nueva aventura a este par de enamorados.

Atte. makenshikumo


End file.
